Rocket Chronicles: Book Two, Distant Memories
by Mikichu
Summary: James, having hit his head hard, has amnesia. Jessibelle has shown up and taken him to his home, and he has to get his memory back despite her disapproval. Rocketshippy, like all the others.
1. Chapter 1

"No... no, James! You have to remember us! James!" Jessie cried, leaning over James' body. She saw the confusion in his lovely grass-colored eyes. He couldn't have amnesia! Why? WHY HIM?

"James... so that's my name huh?" James' face showed he was thinking. "James. I like that name. Hey, why are you crying? Don't cry please," he looked up at the woman above him. She definatly LOOKED familier, the answer playing over in the back of his mind like a radio turned too low.

Jessie just got up and ran away, more tears burning in her eyes. She hid behind a tree, quietly sobbing with Meowth.

Then, of course, JESSIBELLE, (Bitchibelle's more like it.) just had to come along. 'JAAAAMMMEESSSIIEE!!"

"And you are...?" James turned to the woman, wondering how in the world she looked so much like that other woman who called him James, and also wondering what the hell kind of name was 'Jamesie'.

"Huh? Oh, this is another joke isn't it Jamesie?" Jessibelle hugged him, only to be pushed off with James looking at her like she came from Mars or something. "Jamesie, what's up with you?"

"No, really I have no clue who you are. And something tells me I don't want to know," James added the last sentece under his breath. "So tell me... who are you?"

Jessibelle looked up. His lovely, (improper) emerald green eyes looking so confused and full of wonder. A bit of his (improperly) messed up hair was covering one of his eyes as he brushed it away. "...Why is my hair... purple? That ain't normal. But I suppose that pink isn't either."

"Oh Jamesie..." Jessibelle started to cry. "LEARN TO BE CONFUSED PROPERLY!! AUUGGHHH!!"

James stepped back, a bit surprised by the woman's outbusrt. "Um... OK then? Now I've asked of you before, tell me your name."

"Jessibelle. I'm Jessibelle, your fiance."

"I'd recall if I had a fiance, I'm not totally stupid," James put his gloved hands on his hips.

"BUT YOU HAVE AMNESIA, JAMESIE!!" Jessibelle shrieked, forgetting her obsession with perfectness and being proper. "A. M. N. E. S. I. A!!"

"Woah... 'Jessibelle', calm down will ya? I already have a headache," James put his hands in the air.

"Well will you at least come back to your home?" Jessibelle asked, her eyes brimming with tears. She angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Fine, but one more question," James answered, stumbling along as Jessibelle lead him like a Ponyta.

"Yeesss, Jamesie?"

"What's the whip for?"

Jessibelle looked at her hand. Sure enough, her brown leather whip she'd attempted to strike him with before was in her palm. "Er... disobedient Pokemon," she lied.

"I don't approve of that," James gave her a disapproving look.

Jessibelle merely shrugged, finally reaching the mansion.

"Woah... this place is huge!" James looked at the mansion in awe as he stepped inside.

"James?" A woman with a lovely dress on turned around as she heard the door slam. Sure enough there was her beloved -and somewhat rebellious- son. "James, JamesJamesJames!" she smiled as she ran over. She noticed him looking around in a confused way, as if he'd forgetton where he lived. He was standing with his hands awkwardly at his sides as well.

"Ooookkkaaayyy crazy lady, you have somewhat comfermed my name is apparently James..." James tried to back out of the woman's loving grip.

Zippo.

"I'm no crazy lady! Jessibelle, what's wrong with James?" his mother asked, a bit afraid of what the answer might be.

Jessibelle looked down at her fancy shoes for a second, about to cry. "Jamesie..." her voice trailed as a lump formed in her throat, choking her up. "He... he has amnesia and doesn't remember a thing."

James' mother looked at her and laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh ehe good one."

"I'm serious."

James' father, who had just heard all this and strolled into the room, looking dumbstruck as he did when his son refused to marry Jessibelle. "No way, our boy has a hard head. Remember the time Jessibelle nearly split his head open with the whip? Or the time he fell down the stairs laughing?"

James turned to Jessibelle, shocked. "I thought you said that whip was for Pokemon!" he yelled.

Jessibelle sweatdropped. "Er..."

James shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now, OK crazy lady?"

James' mother shot him an angry glance. "PROPER."

"What the hell is it with you people and being proper. Ugh. I never should have come with you, Jami... Jamie... Jessa... uh..." James looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Jessibelle hit him over the head with a newspaper labled "The Kanto Times". "JESSIBELLE. YOU HEAR ME?? JESS. I. BELLE," she broke her name into three seperate syllables.

"Geez, sor-RY, Princess of Spaz-land."

The insult obviously went over Jessibelle's hollow head as she smiled, thinking about being the princess.

James just smiled and headed to the first bedroom he saw, slipping into a deep sleep.

_**"Hm? Where am I?" James wondered as he rubbed his aching head. He felt as though he were on cotton. A girl in her late teens walked up to him, singing a strange song. **_

_**"Forgotten to a cruel twist of fate as you walk away.**_

_**"And all dreams I picture seem to fade.**_

_**"I thought that we were forever as you promised me,**_

_**"But that promise was another lie you made.**_

_**"Won't you please remember me and somehow,**_

_**"Somehow lift me off the earth like old times?**_

_**"With all the flattery and passion you delivered.**_

_**"Or would you rather have me etternally shut my eyes?"**_

_**Strange. The woman definately WAS familier... but who the heck was she anyway? Maybe she was part of his past, his deep, fragmented, forgotten past. "Who are you?" he asked, as the woman, strangly enough, spread her feathered wings and started to cry. He went up to her and ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. Please."**_

_**The woman looked up, her hair turning from dark pink to black slowly. Her soft, feathered wings faded to gray. "Don't you know who I am, James? Don't you know your life? Don't you..." her voice trailed as James shook his head no. **_

**_"What kind of guy was I?" James asked,_ _wondering if it would help him remember._**

**_"You have to ask the real me to know."_**

**_"What's your name?" _**

**_The woman looked away. "I don't want to tell you. Find me yourself."_**

**_"Why are you turning gray?"_**

**_"Because you," she pointed to him, striking his chest and making him fall down, "yes you, broke my heart."_**

**_James didn't know what else to say. It's not like he didn't want to know. _**

**_The woman walked off._**

James yelped, putting his hand to his chest. "A dream. A dream. A dream..." he whispered the two words like a magic charm.

"HEY!!" Jessibelle showed up, red-faced in anger.

"W-what?" James asked, Jessibelle nearly scaring him so much he went flying off the bed.

"I DID NOT SPAZ OUT," with a grunt she added, "AND THAT'S NOT EVEN PROPER VOCABULARY."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... talk about bad luck wit Jimmy, eh Jess?" Meowth asked, sitting on her lap swishing his tail this way and that. The same action that caused all this. "Er... listen about the box..."

"MEOWTH?!" Jessie looked at him in shock. "You..."

"No..." Meowth lied. "You still have the locket, right?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

Jessie nodded. She reached a bit down her collar and pulled out a beautiful locket, a shell locket with two wings on the sides, they were yellow. The rest of the locket seemed to glow of six different colors: pink, purple, blue, indago, orange and green. She opened the locket and inside was a pearl glowing of seven colors: pink, purple, blue, indago, orange, yellow and green. "Yeah. Yeah, I have it. I wonder how Luchia and all the others are doing right now..." she sighed.

"Good. If ya lost dat dere's no tellin' what'd dey do wit it," Meowth sighed. "I miss da sea..."

Jessie sighed. "So do I. I want some action... maybe the Dark Lovers or SOMETHING... even Sheshe and Mimi'd do."

"Yeah but ya can't transmorify in front a' dem," Meowth looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Tranformify?"

"I ran out of words."

"Point taken. It won't have any harm to swim in a lake," Jessie pointed out.

"...A Mermaid Princess in a lake?"

"Who cares. You look cuter in your guardian form anyway."

Jessie looked at the water below, running in with no hesitation at all. She didn't even care if the twerps were there to see her. As soon as her locket got wet, she completely changed.

Her tail faded over and over into different colors, as did her hair. Her little ondango buns (think Sailor Moon) her in the shape of hearts and a long, tri-colored pigtail ran out of each of them. As soon as Meowth's amulet got wet, he transformed into a kitty-person (Think way back to Possessed, the kittly person she saw in the water).

"Feels good to get back to my real form," Jessie sighed. "Those humans are so complex..."

"Pffftt. Tell me about it," Meowth, or Mynyasi, floated on his back and swam a couple feet. "Day confuse me so much, I just don't understand. Where do da fins go?" he asked, pointing to the small fins on both sides of his head and at the end of the mermaid's tail.

"Yeah," Jessie (or Kayana, as her mermaid name) agreed, swimming over to a large rock. "I miss Luchia and the gang, and I really want to meet Siera, the new Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess."

"I miss Hippo," Mynyasi frowned, reffering to the small goofy penguin in the sailor suit. He accompnied Luchia wherever she went. "I hear dey found Kaito, too. All dat's left is to find Mizuiro, his heir."

Kayana recalled the small baby Aqua Regina held in her transparent arms, a few locks of blue hair growing from his scalp. "This is Kaito's heir," she had said, slowly fading and pushing the baby into her arms. "Take him with you to the human world when you go and take care of him." Some babysitter SHE was, she couldn't ever find him now!

She remembered the first time he sang his song like it was yesterday.

_"Sayonara! Sayanora! Say goodbye, say goodbye!_

_"Spread the wings, meant to fly!_

_"Orange and Green, Pink and Blue,_

_"Yellow and Purple, re-unite soon!_

_"Indago, last but not least,_

_"Help yourselves to the light's feast!_

_"Sayonara! Sayanora! Say goodbye, say goodbye!_

_"If she's not your love go and fly!_

_"Be free be free!_

_"Come to the land of Rainbow,_

_"Where the pearl will shine!_

_"Be mine!"_

Ah, what a lovely song, too. (Heh. The name, song and person off the top of my head.)

"Kayana, Lumie's wakin' up. We should go."

Kayana nodded, and swam back to shore.

...

"MERCY!! MEEERRRCCYY!!" James screamed, begging Jessibelle to put down her whip.

"For heaven's sake, Jessibelle! He's lost his memory, stop it!" his mother cried, who for some reason had been watching this happen with her husband for a full hour now.

Jessibelle rolled her blue eyes, pouted, and sat down on the bed. "Jamesie, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What the hell, woman! I'm sleeping, and you're looming over me with a WHIP in the meantime. You have issues, woman. To think I ever gave you that ring!" James got up, nearly shaking.

"Uhhhh... about that..." his father hesitated a bit. "We actually set her up with you... Eh heheheh..." he put his hand behind his head, which was doing a good job of sweatdropping.

"...WHAT."

"Uh..." his mother, in a maroon dress twiddled her thumbs. (properly, of course.) "We wanted you to be happy."

"Look up the word happy in this, would ya? Under 'H'... changed since your time, a hundred years ago," James tossed a Webster's Dictionary at her (he got it out of nowhere, if you must know.).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE RUNT?? I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!!" his mother raised her fist, everyone in the room, even Jessibelle, sweatdropping.

"Wow... that seems a little farmilier. The shrieking at me... hey where's the mallet you always have?" James looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be a clone to Jessibelle?" he asked, a confused look in his eye.

"Mallet? Clone? What the f..." Jessibelle looked worried. He was obviously reffering to that woman he was always with... her look-a-like. The one with the frying pan and everything... "Who are you talking about?"

"Uhhhhh..." James looked at the ceiling, pondering. Ponder ponder ponder... "I have no clue but in the back of my mind something is nagging me about this woman who looks like you."

"James! What somes to your mind when you hear the name 'Jessie'?" his father asked, not thinking.

"A rose for some reason," James blinked, then started to recite something. "A rose by any other name's just as sweet, when everything's worse our work is complete! Where the hell did that come from? And who are they?" he pointed to the window.

"AHH, Takuto! You two-wat lightbulb! This was your lightbulb! What kind of an idea is staring through the window in broad daylight! Subtle. Smooth. YOU'RE AS SMOOTH AS A BUMPY ROCK!!" Jaja snarled, hitting him with her gloved hand.

"You went along with it! YOU were the one who gave the basterd amnesia!" retorted Takuto, rubbing his aching scalp with his hand.

Jaja stuck out her tongue and stamped her foot.

Jessielle blinked. "I have no clue."

"You're always clueless," James laughed at his smart-ass remark. "AAAHHH NO NO NO NO DON'T WHIP ME!! HELP ME, WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU??"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kayana wandered the corridor for what seemed hours, with her eight friends. The other princesses and the prince. Hanon, Luchia, Sara, Lina, Noelle, Caren, Coco and Kaito. And of course how did she forget, Mynyasi, her favorite guardian? (A/N: Well... only guardian... whatever.)_**

**_"Ya sure dis is da place?" Mynyasi asked worriedly, his hands behind his back._**

**_Kayana nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure. I wonder what she has for us..." she wondered, recalling the woman's words. _**

**_Lina shrugged, swimming on. "We'll need our legs to go on... of course, Mynyasi already has some. Too bad Hippo couldn't come."_**

**_Luchia nodded, turning into her human form with the others. "Kayana, why do you look so... different in your human form? You don't look at all like your real mermaid form."_**

**_Kayana shrugged. "I dunno. Kaito, you've been quiet lately."_**

**_"I'm just worried and excited to see him... my heir. Who takes over when I die," he looked around, his armour glistening in the moonlight. "You understand."_**

**_"I do," Kayana murmered. A swirl of blue mist appeared in front of them, revealing a woman with long blond hair. "Ah! A-Aqua Regina!" she quickly bowed. "Is this Mizurio?" she asked, pointing to a small child in Aqua Regina's arms._**

**_Aqua Regina nodded, handing the baby to Kayana. "Take care of him. Kaito, your time has come."_**

**_Luchia pouted._**

**_Kaito walked up to Regina, his life slowly transferring to Mizurio. On Mizurio's head appeared the symbol Kaito's forehead once bore._**

**_"Sheshe!"_**

**_"And Mimi!"_**

**_"No!" shouted the eight in unison, spinning around._**

**_That was the horrible day Mizurio was lost. Lost to the mercyless Black Beauty Sisters._**

**_Fourteen years to the day, a man by the name of James washed up on the shores of Kanto._**

...

**_Shuddering, the boy got up, and sank back to all fours panting and coughing because of the water in his throat. The chill of the autumn air and the water soaking his body froze him to the bone. His green eyes shut as his eyelashes threatened to cloak in frost._**

**_"Are you okay?" asked an unfarmiliar, feminine voice._**

**_James looked up into the eyes of a woman. Her hair made her look a bit... odd at the least. Odd, but pretty all the same. "Um... I think so."_**

**_"You sure?" she asked. "My lord, look at you! When was the last time you ate?"_**

**_As if on que, James stomach growled a bit. "I can't recall..."_**

**_The woman merely nodded. "You can come with me, long as you're alright with being in a mansion. I'm Jessibelle, by the way."_**

**_"What's your name?"_**

**_"James," he smiled. "I have another name too but I have no idea what it was."_**

**_Jessibelle blinked in confusion. "Well, that's not proper at all."_**

**_James returned the gesture and gave a very Lt. Surge-sounding "wut"._**

**_"Uh..." Jessibelle sweatdropped. "Noooottthhhiiinnngggg..."_**

...

Jessie remembered the day of Mizurio's captue like it was yesterday. His lovely blue hair... his sparking eyes...

James' hair looked a little like Mizurio's in the right light. But he'd dyed it... she was sure of it. Then again, look how Luchia and Kaito turned out.

"No..." she whispered to no-one in partucular. "He can't be M-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO STOPIT AUUUGGGHHH JESSIBEELLLEEE..."

Jessie sat up. She's know that voice anywhere!

"James?" she asked, looking around the corner of a large building to see her friend being beaten up by her lookalike. She sweatdropped. It was like looking in a distored funhouse mirror, mallet and all.

"Yeah?" asked the whimpering figure, turning his head and wincing at the pain in neck. "Hey... you're the woman in my dream..."

"Dream?"

"Yeah... listen, I need to know. What dort of guy was I? And who are you? And- GACK." Jessibelle grabbed his collar, choking him nearly to death and dragged him away inch by inch, slowly but surely.

"Don't talk to her!" she hissed. "You don't need your memory!"

_Now that I've seen her I do. I do more than you imagine,_ James glanced at the woman again. _I am never marrying this phycopath._

**_..._**

**_Kayana swam over to her kingdom, letting out a sob every now and then. "He's gone... Mizurio is gone, captured..."_**

**_She was intruppted by a bloodcurlding shriek. "HELP!!"_**

**_Kayana gasped and spun around. Vines wrapped around her scaly tail and Nialan, another friend of hers. "Auugghh!" she screamed. "It's Sister Bat's doing, I swear!"_**

**_As if on que, a small version of Lady Bat (Bat wings, blood red hair...) floated down in front of them. "Yup," she smiled in a twisted manner. A ball of dark energy appeared in her hand as the kindom of the Rainbow Memraid Kayana crumbled to ruins._**

**_..._**

Her past was more painful than any other. A ruined kingdom, no survivors, a lost prince. It couldn't get any worse.

But then she fell in love with a human.

Now he was hurt.

Everything she loved, Mizurio, her Kingdom, it's people... all hurt. Gone. The last thing she needed was James was to die. All she did was hurt him... because she didn't want him to be in pain. She didn't want him to say no because it was certain that if she turned around he'd be on the floor, a bloodstoned mess on the carpet.

Bottled up emotions hold no prize. Her mallet was a disguise, as someone in her kingdom had said:

"Anger is sadness disguised,

"As seen through my yellow eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jessibelle, what's up with you?" James asked, grasping the empty air as though it would help him reach the woman he'd seen earlier. "Why won't you let me talk to her?"

"There are some things," Jessibelle whispered, lying like a mat, "that you don't want to remember and she'll bring them back."

"I most cerrtainly didn't ask to be reminded in the least of YOU," James murmured through gritted teeth in midst of being dragged down the pavement. An image flashed across his mind.

_"HAHA!!" Jessibelle cackled in a twisted manner, holding a leather whip in her hand. _

_James shrieked, hardly managing to dodge every blow she delivered. The woman and a few other people were watching this, not caring to aid him. Or maybe they were just to horrified?_

"Wow... that was random..." James blinked a bit.

_"I can't cross that inferno!!" he wailed, closing his eyes to somehow make it all go away._

_"JamesJamesJamesJamesJames!!" the woman slapped him back and forth with every "James" she said. "How long do you think you'd last on this side!? Now, let's go. We'll cross together._

Ah, that woman. Sapphires for eyes, tourmalines for hair. Skin of a china doll, delicate as a dying rose, (he found himself to be holding one, though he didn't know why...) yet strong as an ox, that woman. He shut his eyes, hoping for another flashback. "Please... tell me her name..."

Apparently he spoke too loud. "NOOO!!" Jessibelle shrieked, ready to hit him again.

That was the last straw. James gritted his teeth and shouted, "Right back at you!" There was a huge blast of navy light as Jessibelle flew into the air, for a minute it looked like she was the one to 'blast off'.

"_Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"_

A single sound clip echoed as Jessibelle screamed, tossing a whip here and he remembered something else that echoed through his mind:

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

_"Make it double!"_

_"To protect the world from devistation!"_

_"To unite all peoples whithin our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"AUUHHHGGG NO!!" he shrieked. "NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!!" just a few more lines... oh how he wished he knew. "To denounce the evils of truth and love..." he repeated the line, hoping to gain the memory. Nada.

He sat there looking miserable for a minute, while Jessibelle was now barely escaping the clutches of a Gyrados' teeth. (GO GO GYRADOS!!)

Jessie came back, hearing his scream. "James?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. "Prepare... prepare for trouble?" she asked, hoping by some miracle he'd know what she was talking about.

"Make it double..." James murmured, locking eyes with the lady. Grass to sky, leaves to sea.

Jessie let out a yelp of happiness and totally... erm... glomped him. James fell to the ground, his gloved hands awkwardly at his sides. "Um... where do my hands go...?"

"Jimmy, yer back!" Meowth came out of nowhere to join the hug.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP IT TALKS."

Jessie let go of him. "Of course he does... you only know a bit of the motto don't you?"

"The first... five lines," James admitted, glancing at the Gyrados.

_"Nobody's ever escaped Dragon Rage!" a redhead yelled, paddling their raft._

James shuddered. "And a certain little S.S. Anne incident I had no intent of recovering."

Jessie knew how he felt, she hated that island and the salesman ever since. "Do denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"That's where it stops," James tore his eyes away from her gaze, her sad, addictive gaze.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," she whispered for him. "Jessie, and James."

"You're Jessie," James half-asked, half-stated.

Jessie nodded, grabbing his wrist. "Wait... Meowth... the blue light. What was that?" she asked, turning to the feline, which was now on James' shoulder.

Meowth only had to smile and say one word: "Mizurio."

'What? For some reason that name seems farmilier to me..." James looked down, trying to recover his thoughts. "No... I can't get anything."

Jessie was a little disappointed. "That sucks... " she whispered sadly. Mizurio... oh how she wished she knew who he was and where he was.

"Wait! Wait, I'm getting something!" James yelled, holding his head.

_"Take the boy," they whispered. The voices echoing inside Ankoku's head were impossible to ignore._

_FINE, FINE!!" he shrieked, grabbing the small bundle. He brushed his dark mauve ahir out of his scarlet eyes. This baby was special... very. The prince of the sea. Mizurio, was his name, Katio's heir. He grinned as he recalled the simplicity of this all, just go out with a lady or two and viola! The prince!_

_"Master, here," he handed the child to his master, Innav._

_"Yes, thank you Ankoku. You are dismissed,' he said with a lazy flick of his wrist._

_Ankoku glanced at a mermaid in a glass tank. "I promise, Kaya," he whispered so only she could hear, "I'll set you free."_

_The mermaid, still only knowing the Language of the Seven, nodded. "Kree..." she murmured softly, pressing her face against the glass._

_"I love you, Kaya."_

"Wow... oh how beautiful Kayana was," she whispered in awe. "You'd like her, Jessie. She's -nearly- beautiful as you," he smiled.

_Oh, if you only knew James,_ Jessie thought. _If you only knew..._

_..._

Alright. I have a huge role for Jimmy to play in the ending here. Even Misty had a huge role in this! But you will never know until... Book Four or something like that. :) MUAHAHAHA!! HAHAHA- (coughs) Um... so anyway, I need reveiws! Send 'em in!!


	5. Chapter 5

James lay awake that night, pondering his last flashback. Why was he so... weird looking?

"Prepare for trouble..." he murmured, also pondering the motto. What was it supposed to mean? What did Jessie have to do with it? And what the hell was the 'R' on his shirt for?

Maybe he'd feel better in the morning. Yeah, except Jessibelle'd loom over him with her whip... so that was out.

Whipaphobia?

Ah, who cares? Mizurio, he was some baby. "I wonder whatever happened to him," he muttered, staring at the ceiling. What was that light that he made? Why wasn't Jessibelle home? (Not like he cared about her at all...)

The questions whizzed through his head at...

"The speed of light, prepare to fight!! What the f..." James rolled over onto his side, groaning. "Why can't I remember? Why? I want to..."

_ZAP!!_

_"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" he saw himself and Jessie being zapped by some electric rat._

"...Ow."

_"SHUT UP!!"_

_..._

_"I hate you, Jessica."_

"Now I remember... I was possessed, I remember that at least. But there's one thing I need to know.." James sat up. "I need to know what sort of person I really was."

...

Misty stood out by the cliff, looking at the sea as the waves dashed across the rocks. The sea had always filled her with longing... though she wasn't sure what the longed for. Her opal necklace shimmered in the moonlight like her green eyes. It really sucked that James had amnesia... Team Rocket's absence really had her down. She rather liked James.

Jessie had always been a bitch but whatever.

"What's wrong, Mist?" her eyeless companion came up and asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing!!" she lied.

"Hey..."

Misty turned around to see James. "James?"

James nodded, walking up to her. "Listen. I know you're my enemies but... what kind of guy was I? What does the 'R' mean? Pleasem tell me!" he grabbed Misty's wrist. "...Why are you blushing?"

"You were a lovely man. Kind, lovable, caring, and everything in between. The 'R' means 'Rocket'. You were from Team Rocket and you had a bitchy partner named Jessie..." Misty explained everything about the man holding her hand, careful now to blush any more than she already one..

"But what about the Mizurio kid?" James asked, recalling his flashback.

"WHAT."

Misty was shocked. _How does he know about him? OH GOD!! I must find Kayana soon!_

...

Jessie patted Meowth's head as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. "So, have we found Mizurio?"

Meowth shugged. "Maybe. Or else..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" Jessie asked, worried.

"Ankoku's finally woken," Meowth stated grimly.

Jessie's eyes widened. It all made sense now! When James was all dark, he wasn't possessed, he was his real self! HE was Ankoku! "James is the ultimate enemy?"

"Not nessicarily, Jess. He hay be Mizurio, or Jessiblle is Imayimay," he explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was evil," Jessie muttered. Then she heard a dry twig crack and footsteps, and two voices she'd heard before, at Maiden's Peak.

"Takuto, what are we doing stalking her? She has nothing to do with it at all!!" Jaja snapped, hitting him over the head again.

"For the last time, Jaja, why not try it?" Takuto asked.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT HER, YOU MORON, YOU BRICK, YOU DIPSHITE."

"Alright, alright, I just want to..."

Jessie screamed as a man jumped out of the bush and held her down, her hair hanging down off the edge of the eroding cliff.

...

"Thank you," James smiled. "Now, off to find Jessie."

He ran for around an hour before hearing a scream. That voice...

It belonged to Jessie.

"Oh crap..." James whispered, holding his chest and running.

There was Takuto, ready to shove her off the cliff (or shoot her in the head... Jaja was yelling like "SHOOT 'EM IN DA HEEEEEEEEEEAAADDD, SHOOT 'EM IN THE HHHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!! WOOOO!! GO TAKUTO!!).

"GET OFF MY GIRL!!" James screamed, another navy light blasting Takuto over the cliff. (James kind of regretted what he'd said; it showed his love.)

Jessie looked up at him after opening her blue eyes. "...James?" she asked, totally releived... and happy. She was his girl!! She nearly screamed like a fangirl.

James nodded, pulling her off the ground. "Yep, Jessie, it's me alright!"

Then he saw the Friendship Shell.

The one half still intact.

Then it all came flooding back.

...

Jessie smiled, happy to finally have her friend back. His memory was back, his humor and joy was back...

She soon fell into a deep sleep, full of wonderful dreams.

Meowth started purring, a bit like a lulluby to James. So soothing and rhythmic... he absolutely loved this job.

...

He woke up in a closet, bound and gagged. Takuto was standing over him, and he whispered mockingly in his ear: "Your little girlfriend is lovely when she sleeps."


End file.
